Tu boudes Hyuuga ?
by Laufey-x
Summary: Seirin a perdu contre Touou. Et un 'indésirable' squatte l'appartement du capitaine de Seirin... et le pire c'est que tout ça va finir sur le canapé. [Défi pour KnB Troll] YAOI LEMON ImaHyuu


_**Disclaimer**: l'univers de Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et je ne touche pas un centime (seulement des review) avec ce texte._

Bon ce texte qui se compose aux 2/3 d'un** lemon** était un défi (ou plutôt un cadeau) fait sur la page FB "Kuroko no Basket Troll" pour célébrer mon "mariage" avec Imayoshi. Donc un énorme et grand merci à **Mayu** pour tout ça =)

Ce texte a été écris d'une traite en plus ou moins 5h eures, sans béta lecture... il vaut donc ce qu'il vaut (et cela vaut aussi le titre et résumé plus que moyens) U_U

**Warning**: texte yaoi plus qu'explicite, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, tout commentaire homophobe sera signalé, toute remarque constructive acceptée.

Sur ce Enjoy!

Edit: euh finalement les personnes que je connais IRL ne lisez pas! Je meurs de honte, passer pour une perverse sur le net j'assume... mais IRL c'est juste... x)

Laufey aka "Hyuuga ou Captain badass" pour cette fois =)

* * *

Confortablement installé dans le canapé, Hyuuga feuilletait distraitement le dernier numéro de Basket Jump. Les jambes croisées avec simplicité, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main, il semblait tranquille et hermétique à tout ce qui aurait pu troubler sa concentration.

Semblait oui. Car si cette façade pouvait tromper la plupart des gens, une personne en particulier voyait très bien au travers des apparences.

- Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?

Le capitaine de Seirin ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner une page du magazine avec une extrême lenteur, ignorant délibérément l'autre.

- Tu me fais la tête Junpei-chan ?

- Appelles-moi encore une fois comme l'autre taré et je t'en colle une, répondit froidement l'intéressé sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

- Hnn si froid ! Tu me blesses !

Hyuuga ne releva pas, sachant très bien que l'autre adolescent jouait la comédie, comme toujours. Il avait décidé de continuer de l'ignorer quand il s'exclama à nouveau :

- Hyuuga ! Je retrouve rien dans ta cuisine, viens m'aider !

Dans un soupir le brun jeta sa revue sur le canapé avant de se lever. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et contempla quelques secondes le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'Imayoshi se retrouverait afféré dans sa cuisine, un vieux tablier noué autour de la taille il en aurait rit au point d'avoir mal au ventre. Et pourtant, le capitaine de Touou se tenait là, appuyé sur le plan de travail en train de couper méticuleusement viande et légumes.

- A ce que je vois, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, commença Hyuuga, ma cuisine n'a pas l'air si désordonnée que ça.

Imayoshi se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils se ressemblaient. Ils faisaient presque la même taille (Imayoshi ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres), avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs, des lunettes, ils étaient capitaines de leur équipe et avaient tous les deux un 'léger' coté sadique (bien qu'encore une fois Imayoshi le dépassait sur ce point).

- D'ailleurs que fais-tu dans ma cuisine ? Que fais-tu chez moi tout court d'ailleurs ?

Le sourire de son opposant s'accentua et il s'adossa négligemment à la table derrière lui, dévisageant Hyuuga sans gêne.

- Hmm apparemment tu es toujours fâché…

- Je ne suis PAS fâché !

- Tu es fâché, frustré, et tu boudes car tu as perdu. Encore.

Il allait le cogner. S'il ne la fermait pas il allait vraiment le frapper.

- Comment ça encore !? Je te signale que la dernière fois, Seirin l'a emporté, répliqua-t-il.

C'était si facile de faire sortir Hyuuga de ses gonds, pensa Imayoshi amusé.

- N'empêche, tu boudes car aujourd'hui nous avons gagné. Et que si je n'étais pas venu chez toi tu aurais fait la tête pendant une semaine, affirma le brun, amusé.

Le joueur de Seirin bougonna (se demandant s'il devait vraiment tuer son rival ou juste le foutre à la porte).

- Parce que toi tu es bon perdant peut-être ! La dernière fois tu as été invivable pendant presque un mois !

Il ne démentit pas, après tout cela dépendait de la définition de 'invivable', si par cela il entendait …

- Vire-moi ce sourire salace avant que je t'en colle une, cingla Hyuuga.

- T'es vraiment méchant, se plaignit le capitaine de Touou.

Hyuuga l'ignora et retourna dans le coin salon de son appartement. Bien décidé à le pousser à bout (après tout pourquoi se refuser ce petit plaisir), Imayoshi le suivit après s'être débarrassé du tablier. Il s'affala à coté de lui, ou plutôt à moitié sur lui.

- Dégage, lâcha simplement le plus jeune.

- Hnn, t'es vraiment pas romantique.

Hyuuga écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Dévisageant délibérément le plus vieux il lança amusé :

- Depuis y a-t-il une quelconque 'romance' entre nous ?

Se rapprochant imperceptiblement du corps de l'autre Imayoshi susurra presque sadiquement.

- Hmm depuis la coopération inter lycée, non ? Après qu'on ait gagné les quarts, dans les vestiaires et que je t'ai p-

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! cria Hyuuga brusquement rouge, ferme là idiot !

Imayoshi éclata de rire et se serra plus contre le capitaine « ennemi » plaçant délibérément une main sur sa cuisse. L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir mais ne se décala pas pour autant. Bien…

- C'est bon, t'as fini de faire la tête ?

- Je ne faisais PAS la tête, arrête avec ça, souffla Hyuuga exaspéré avant de marmonner pour lui-même. Putain Riko va tripler notre entraînement à partir de demain, c'est sûr…

- Tant qu'elle ne t'épuise pas trop, lança malicieusement l'autre.

Cette fois il le cogna. Il lui lança son poing dans le ventre, assez fort pour le faire taire, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

- Aïe ! Espèce de sauvage ! Comment on vous éduque à Seirin ?! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça.

Satisfait, Hyuuga attrapa la télécommande et zappa de chaîne en chaîne. D'humeur malicieuse Imayoshi glissa sa main dans le cou du capitaine adverse, griffant sa nuque du bout des ongles. Hyuuga sentit son souffle se bloquer brusquement dans sa gorge et son ventre se contracter sous la caresse. Il s'évertua à rester immobile et à continuer de fixer l'écran.

- En parlant de choses que qu'il faudrait que tu arrête, lança-t-il négligemment, ce truc avec ton cou pendant le match.

Laissant tomber les faux-semblants il colla plus son corps contre celui, complètement tendu de Hyuuga, et murmura d'une voix chaude contre son oreille.

- Ça m'excite beaucoup trop pour que je puisse penser à autre chose que mettre dans mon lit pendant le match.

Hyuuga se retourna enfin vers l'autre adolescent, le regard soudainement enflammé comme l'avait souhaité Imayoshi. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un léger ricanement. Ils savaient que ça allait finir comme_ ça_, comme à chaque fois. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte de l'appartement. Après tout cela finissait toujours comme ça.

N'y tenant plus il plongea sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, tira sur le Tshirt et s'attaqua à la peau qu'il savait si sensible à cet endroit. Il n'était pas doux, non. Ce n'étaient pas ce qu'ils recherchaient. Ses lèvres aspiraient la peau, la pinçait, ses dents mordaient la chair, rendant le souffle de Hyuuga erratique. Du bout de la langue il sentit son pouls s'emballer sous ses caresses appuyées.

Hyuuga bougea naturellement contre lui, se mouvant pour que leur position devienne plus confortable, plus pratique. Il s'adossa contre le coin du canapé, les jambes légèrement repliées et écartées entre lesquelles son aîné s'était positionné à genoux son corps penché sur lui pour continuer de dévorer sa peau. Le capitaine ne resta pas en reste et glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Imayoshi pour caresser la peau qu'il avait apprit à connaître ces derniers mois. Il griffa sans retenue le creux de ces hanches arrachant un feulement des plus érotiques à l'autre. Satisfait, il entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise qui le gênait dans sa redécouverte du corps de son rival.

- Espèce de petit-

Imayoshi n'eut pas le temps de finir que Hyuuga le tirait à lui pour capturer furieusement sa bouche (et le faire taire, avant qu'il dise encore un truc qui allait pour sûr l'énerver). S'en suivit une bataille acharnée pour savoir qui aurait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Les lèvres avides se cognaient, leurs langues cherchaient à s'imposer. Hyuuga mordit alors la lèvre de l'autre jusqu'au sang, mettant fin au baiser on ne peut plus féroce.

Imayoshi se redressa, dorénavant assis sur les hanches de l'autre sa chemise grande ouverte dévoilant un torse et un ventre musclé. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de le lécher sensuellement sous les yeux avides de Hyuuga.

- Tss vous êtes vraiment qu'une petite bande de sauvages, vous Seirin. Il va vraiment falloir que je te dresse Hyuuga, dit-il d'un ton qui annonçait mille promesses plus lubriques les unes que les autres.

Électrisé, Hyuuga saisit fermement les hanches du plus vieux pour le ramener contre lui. Sa bouche s'attaqua alors à son ventre ferme après une dernière parole de défi :

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Imayoshi laissa alors le plus jeune le cajoler de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Quoi que torturé serrait plus juste. Il se débarrassa de la chemise qui était toujours sur ses épaules et glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres de celui qui lui prodiguait ces si délicieuses attentions.

La chemise à terre, Hyuuga pu glisser ses mains dans le dos de son amant et griffer avec acharnement la peau de son dos alors que sa langue goûtait avec plaisir le ventre de son homologue capitaine. Il s'acharna sur son nombril, le suçant et léchant avec avidité alors que l'une de ses mains plongeait sous le jean d'Imayoshi griffant furtivement les fesses de ce dernier. La main d'Imayoshi se resserra impitoyablement dans ses cheveux, créant un douloureux mais ô combien enivrant tiraillement. Un gémissement échappa au plus vieux qui murmura pour lui-même.

- Putain, ce truc que tu fais avec ta langue aarg- j'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait éprouver ça juste au niveau de ce putain de nombril huuum t'arrête pas.

Et il n'arrêta pas. Cependant il ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'il continuait sa petite gâterie, Imayoshi se mettait toujours à jurer quand il prenait son pied, alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais le reste du temps. Et ça aussi, ça l'excitait.

Ses mains s'attelèrent à défaire la boucle de ceinture de l'autre alors que ses lèvres suçaient voracement la peau à la limite du jean bien décidé à prolonger le contact plus bas, accentuant le désir d'Imayoshi.

Cependant, ce dernier l'écarta et le repoussa dos au canapé à la surprise du plus jeune.

- Pas question que je te laisse mener la danse mon mignon.

Hyuuga allait protester à l'utilisation du ridicule surnom quand Imayoshi arracha littéralement son Tshirt. Oui arracha. Bon ledit Tshirt était un peu vieux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le déchirer au niveau du col avant d'en balancer les lambeaux sur le sol !

- Et après c'est moi que tu traites de sauvage, soupira Hyuuga avant d'arrêter de parler… la bouche de son aîné s'activant sur son torse, le marquant comme sien, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur les clavicules saillantes.

Pas encore satisfait, Imayoshi tira sur le bas de jogging de son compagnon avant de glisser une main impérieuse dans son boxer et de saisir son sexe dur. Hyuuga ne put retenir un gémissement, se mordant furieusement la lèvre, alors que la main de l'autre s'activait sur lui, lui envoyant de réelles vagues de plaisir à travers le corps.

- Tu es bien plus docile maintenant mon petit Hyuuga.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir mais ne s'écarta pas, profitant des caresses de son rival. La bouche de ce dernier glissa le long de son torse, presque gentiment contrairement à la plupart de leurs échanges. En voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, Hyuuga saisit le plus vieux par le poignet pour attirer son attention.

- Tss t'as pas besoin de faire ça non plus Ima-

- Tututut, l'interrompit-il, amusé, t'as perdu je te rappelle faut bien que je te console comme il se doit.

Hyuuga n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de s'énerver (il avait ENCORE mentionné sa récente et cuisante défaite) que son sexe se retrouvait dans l'antre chaude et humide qu'était la bouche d'Imayoshi. Un cri de délice mourut dans sa gorge alors que la langue léchait avec application son sexe tendu et que sa main en serrait toujours la base. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous tant de plaisir et ne put retenir une litanie de gémissements, une main accrochée à l'épaule de celui qui lui imposait ce supplice. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau et laisseraient sûrement une marque, une de plus.

Imayoshi jubilait. Voir son Hyuuga esclave de son plaisir, si fougueux décuplait son propre désir. Il s'appliqua donc à lui prodiguer pleinement ce plaisir qui les satisfaisait tous les deux l'amenant de plus en plus au bord du gouffre. Le corps de Hyuuga était de plus en plu tendu à mesure que qu'Imayoshi faisait grimper son plaisir. Tellement de plaisir que c'en était presque douloureux. Il se savait proche de la délivrance et les gémissements se transformèrent en véritables cris de délice quand son amant s'arrêta brusquement, le dévisageant amusé.

- Pas tout de suite.

Menace, ordre, ou promesse. Peut importait. Hyuuga était partagé entre frustration et expectation.

Imayoshi se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, faisant glisser son jean fuselé et son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Répondant à l'invitation muette Hyuuga se retourna, s'allongeant sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés.

Le capitaine de Touou admira de longues secondes le corps de son amant ainsi offert à lui, les muscles qui saillaient sous la peau. Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher sur le corps de son amant.

- Hmm quelle vue…

- Encore une remarque comme ça et c'est toi qui fini la tête dans le coussin, cingla le plus jeune.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il, réprimant un rire qui aurait certainement énervé Hyuuga.

Ses mains massèrent le corps sous lui, ses lèvres retracèrent la ligne de sa colonne, attisant un Hyuuga impatient. D'une main Imayoshi griffa l'arrière de ses cuisses et la remonta avec une lenteur calculée.

- T'es déjà si ouvert que c'est à peine si j'ai besoin de te préparer, se moqua-t-il

Un simple grognement mécontent lui répondit et Imayoshi s'exécuta, glissant son majeur à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

- Hmmm.

- C'est bon Hyuuga ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un énième regard noir qui arracha un rire à l'autre adolescent.

- Ok ok, j'arrête de me moquer, concéda-t-il.

Il entreprit alors de préparer convenablement Hyuuga, détendant son étroitesse de ses doigts, caressant un moment son dos musclé, un autre ses cuisses écartées. Sous le plaisir le corps du capitaine de Seirin se cambra peu à peu, offrant à la vue d'Imayoshi un arc délicieux qui éveillant ses envies les plus obscènes.

Il n'y tenait plus, il voulait le posséder maintenant, sentir sa chair autour de lui. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude de Hyuuga et se redressa pour se placer à genoux derrière lui. Dans son mouvement il fit tomber la télécommande qui était restée sur le canapé tout ce temps (la chanceuse).

- Hn coupe cette foutue télé, demanda Hyuuga, toujours allongé.

Imayoshi refusa, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Non, c'est très bien comme ça, ça devrait couvrir tes cris, tu ne voudrais pas que tes voisins rappliquent, non ?

Ce fut au tour de Hyuuga d'éclater de rire, il se redressa pour attraper son amant par la nuque et aspirer sa langue dans un baiser fougueux.

- Mais c'est que le capitaine de Touou serait vantard, le taquina-t-il, mais ce ne sont que de belles promesses, je demande à voir.

- Tu vas voir si ce ne sont que des mots, répliqua Imayoshi avant de le rallonger sur le canapé et de se positionner derrière lui, je vais tellement bien te baiser que tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner demain.

Et sans plus attendre, il se glissa en lui.

Hyuuga étouffa une plainte d'inconfort dans un cousin et serra les poings attendant que la douleur passe. Son amant continuait de s'enfoncer en lui, centimètre après centimètre, ses doigts accrochés aux hanches du brun.

- Alors mon petit Hyuuga, qu'est ce que ça fait de me sentir en toi ? La sensation de mon sexe qui te rempli, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue plus rauque sous le plaisir.

Le plus jeune n'avait même plus la force, ou même l'idée de répliquer aux piques de l'autre. Son souffle était bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge, ses hanches étaient en feu où se disputait une douleur sourde et des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus importantes à chaque mouvement de son amant.

Les mouvements d'Imayoshi s'accélèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait que son partenaire se détendait et l'acceptait en lui. Il saisit ses hanches plus fermement pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Ils gémirent de concert.

Le souffle court Imayoshi dégustait la sensation de chaleur autour de son sexe à chaque coup de hanche qu'il donnait. Les gémissements étouffés de Hyuuga étaient presque aussi bons que cette sensation d'être pleinement enveloppé, serré. Enivré, il laissa court à ses pulsions et son désir et posséda le corps offert, le fit sien.

- Merde Hyuuga, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois- oh putain- que tu sois toujours aussi serré après le nombre de fois où je t'ai pris, assena-t-il

Il ne pouvait plus arrêter le mouvement de ses hanches, ni les plaintes de plaisir qui lui échappaient quand les chairs de son amant se resserraient subitement autour de son sexe.

- Ta gueule, putain ferme là Imayoshi et fais moi jouir bordel !

Le plus âgé s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il le pilonna sans retenu, la peau de son bas ventre claquant contre celle de Hyuuga. Celui-ci se retenait aux accoudoirs du canapé, plus cambré que jamais, accueillant avec des halètements de plaisir la fougue de son amant.

Imayoshi sentait le plaisir monter, le rapprochant du précipice qu'était la jouissance. Il se pencha sur le corps de l'autre sans cesser de se mouvoir en lui et passa une main sous son ventre pour attraper son érection brûlante. Hyuuga ne put retenir un véritable cri de plaisir quand la main l'entoura et le caressa au même rythme que les coups de butoir.

- Oh putain de-

La pression était insoutenable, il serra les dents, au bord de la jouissance, tenta de retarder le moment fatidique d'une poignée de secondes. Imayoshi s'enfonça encore en plus, resserrant sa main autour de son sexe et il s'abandonna au plaisir dans un râle. Son corps tendu, prêt à céder, fut secoué de tremblements sous la jouissance. Il se répandit dans la main d'Imayoshi qui le caressait toujours, se mouvait toujours en lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre son oreille, entendre ses imperceptibles gémissements…

Imayoshi ne put tenir plus longtemps, voir, entendre, sentir Hyuuga jouir l'avait amené au point de non-retour. Les chairs du plus jeune s'étaient brusquement resserrées autour de son sexe lorsqu'il avait atteint le 'ô combien' désiré septième ciel. Il n'avait pu effectuer que quelques mouvements dans son amant avant de jouir à son tour, se répandant au plus profond de Hyuuga, son cri de plaisir étouffé dans une épaule qu'il mordit violemment.

Ils restèrent immobiles une bonne minute, reprenant leurs esprits et leur souffle après leur orgasme dévastateur. Imayoshi se retira finalement du corps de son rival mais n'alla pas plus loin, préférant s'avachir contre le corps du plus jeune.

Hyuuga le laissa faire, trop crevé pour le virer de son canapé.

- Putain, lâcha-t-il le souffle court, t'as joui à l'intérieur, encore… tu fais chier Imayoshi.

L'intéressé se redressa avec difficulté sur ses coudes et cola un léger et sage baiser sur les lèvres de Hyuuga, l'un des rares du genre, ceux qu'ils n'échangeaient qu'après une partie de jambe en l'air endiablée car trop fatigués pour se battre à nouveau.

- Hmm si ça te dérange tant que ça, je te promets un '_finish_' facial pour le prochain round.

- Putain mais tu la fermes jamais, soupira un Hyuuga défaitiste.

Imayoshi se cala un peu plus contre lui, malgré le coup de coude (totalement mou) que tenta de lui filer le capitaine de Seirin. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne remarque à nouveau.

- Et on l'a encore fait sur mon canapé…

- Hmm t'es bien plus causant après le sexe Hyuuga… et je te signale que la dernière fois on l'a fait dans l'entrée, et la fois d'avant derrière mon lycée

Hyuuga ne répondit rien, totalement aux courants de leurs… « habitudes ».

- Tu me colles trop Imayoshi, on a pas de place !

- On en avait bien assez tout à l'heure, j'ai la flemme de bouger, répliqua Imayoshi en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille du brun.

Hyuuga soupira, ça finissait toujours de la même manière.

- T'es vraiment chiant.

Il se contorsionna un instant pour attraper un vieux plaid au pied du canapé et le jeta négligemment sur leurs corps. Relaxé et se mettant à son aise, il se déplaça légèrement sur le coté et passa son bras derrière Imayoshi dans un geste qui était devenu trop habituel ces derniers mois. Il comptait bien profiter de quelques heures de sommeil à commencer de maintenant.

- Dis Hyuuga, tu vas lui dire quoi à la ptite coach de Seirin pour sécher l'entraînement demain. Que t'as trop mal aux fesses parce qu-

- La ferme. Putain par tous les dieux, Imayoshi, ferme là et dors

* * *

Bon place aux explications pos-écriture.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce 'couple' autrement. Primo c'est un recto/verso, donc dites vous que Hyuuga prendra sa revanche. Sinon avec ces deux sadiques c'était impossible d'écrire quelque chose de mielleux donc j'espère que ça ne vous as pas trop choqué ^^'

Et enfin, OH MY j'ai limite honte d'avoir écris ça... j'ai des lectrices que je connais IRL... bref j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette bulle citronnée, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review je réponds à TOUTES!


End file.
